


Breakfast

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Quicksilver Art [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fan Art, Genderfluid Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Will, trying on a bit of weconqueratdawn‘s flower crown :) whilst being served the fluffiest pancakes with pomegranate seeds and maple syrup IN BED wearing SOMEONE else’s shirtPlease read Quicksilver byweconqueratdawnhereThis post on tumblrHere





	Breakfast




End file.
